Ice Fury
by Daughter of Artemis5
Summary: When a mysterious dragon rider crashes on Berk, Hiccup and his mother(After httyd2) find her and bring her back to the village. The most surprising thing about the dragon rider is that, She has a night fury.
1. Here on Berk

"Come on Toothless." I said to Toothless. "Let's fly." Toothless lowered his wing and let me climb on his back.

"Chief Hiccup!" A viking yelled as he was running toward me. "Someone stole all my sheep!" He exclaimed and came to a stop in front of me. "I went to sleep with all of my sheep then when I woke up. Poof! They were gone!" He started sobbing in his hands. ""I can't believe they stole my poor sheep." He wailled.

 _Oh Thor_. I thought sarcastically. "Um, Magnus, Your name is Magnus right?" He nodded. "Well Magnus, Did you check all your pastures?" I asked him, Toothless yawned and Magnus backed up a step. "And i'll go check with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. If anyone would steal a herd of sheep it definitely would be them."

"Thank you chief Hiccup!" Magnus said, He turned on his heel and started running back to his house. He made a mistake and turned around, instantly he flew backwards after tripping on a rock. "Sorry, Sorry!" He exclaimed, getting up and scurrying away. My mother, Valka walked towards me.

"You did good Hiccup." My mother said. "Your father would be proud," She caught herself. "Well, prouder."

"Thank you mom." I said with a sigh. "I'm trying as hard as I can to be the chief he was." I looked past my mothers shoulder and saw something surprising. Some sort of big white rock was falling from the sky and it was about to land in the forest, All around it was purple and white fire, aat least I thought it was fire. "What in Odin's name?" I muttered under my breath."

"What is it Hiccup?" Valka asked turning around. She spotted the falling rock. "What in Thor's name?" She squinted at it, then turned back to me with a smile on her face. "Shall we go find out?" My mother whistled and I instantly knew she was calling Cloudjumper, her dragon. Cloudjumper landed next to Valka, and she mounted her dragon.

I grinned slightly. "Race you there!" Toothless opened his wings as wide as he could and soared into the sky.

"I'll see you there!"She shouted with her smile still on her face. "Came on Cloudjumper!" Cloudjumper obeyed and flew up into the sky.


	2. A rude purple dragon, What else?

**Windglide'rs P.O.V**

Ok, So I was having a perfectly nice day until I got shot out of the sky by an angry, and very rude purple and my human, Kiri flew over a new island. It had had nice green forest below us. "I think this is a great island we found!" I told Kiri in dragonese. Yeah, My rider speaks dragonese.

"I think so!" Kiri replied. I looked back at her and gave her a toothless smile. Then, flapped my wings and we soared higher into the sky. "I bet you can't go higher than the clouds!" She taunted me. Oh, she's playing a dangerous game, betting with a dragon.

"How much you want to bet?" I shot back. I smiled to myself. She and I both knew I could fly way higher than the clouds. "How about, a basket of fish once we get home, Deal?" Kiri nodded her head, now laughing "Done!" I exclaimed. I did a small twist in the air and angled my head upwards. "Get those fish ready" I said to her then, I flapped my wings and we shot upwards into the clouds. I reached the tops of the clouds in no time at all. I turned my head and looked at Kiri. Then, I extended my wings and glided above the clouds.

"Ok, Ok!" Kiri exclaimed, She laughed so hard she almost fell off my back. She grabbed my neck to steady herself. Kiri looked into the sunset with a content look on her face. "We got to do this more often, It's so peaceful." Then, of course a dark purple dragon came out of nowhere, Lightning cracking all around it. "Ok, I spoke too soon." Kiri said quietly.

"Were all good Kiri." I told her softly before turning to the purple dragon. "Hello, I'm windglider and this is my rider, Kiri." The dragon, Which i'm guessing it was a skrill turned it's head to me. Oh great. It's a skrill. And by the looks of it a not very happy skrill. The skrill narrowed it's eyes at the sight of me.

"Um, windglider?" Kiri tapped me on the head. "What is that and why is it looking at you like that?" Her voice shook slightly, and I could tell she was afraid.

"Don't worry Kiri." I said reassuringly. "I got this. Just don't fall off, Okay?" She nodded slightly. "Good." I turned my head just to see a bolt of light coming straight towards me. I rolled away quickly. "Hey!" I yelled at it. "Don't be so rude!" The skrill glared at me and got ready to shot another bolt of lightning. Seriously, Where is this skill's manners? I introduced myself and Kiri and almost it killed us.

"Night fury." The skrill growled, and shot another bolt of lightning at us. I rolled away easily in the air.

"Is that all you got?"I taunted him. I shot a blast of dry ice (A plasma blast plus ice) at him. Sadly, I missed and that only made his angrier. He looked at me with pure hatred and I thought. Jeez, What tied his tail in a knot? Lightning crackled all around him. He absorbed most of it and shot a blast of pure energy at me and Kiri, who, was acting like a good dragon rider and holding onto me for dear life. I dodged the lightning bolt right as it just missed me.

"Windglider!" I heard someone scream, the voice seemed very familiar to me. The skrill took my confusion f as an advantage and got ready to shoot another lightning bolt. I got ready to get out of the way when I realized. He wasn't aiming at me, He was aiming at Kiri. She must have fell off when I dodged the skrill. I thought with dread.

"Kiri!" I roared, I gave the skrill one last look of hatred then folded up my wings and dived towards Kiri. The skrill roared in response and fire lightning. Right at Kiri. I didn't have any time to get her on my back, so I grabbed her with my claws and folded my wings around her. I looked up to see the blast that the skrill had aimed at Kiri coming right towards us. I only have one shot at this. I thought to myself and opened my mouth and let out a dry ice blast, right into the lightning. I tucked my head into my wings and gravity take over. I heard the roar of the skrill growing fainter and faiter. I felt warmth outside of my wings, I knew it was fire because, whenever I get nervous I get covered in purple and white fire. Not very convenient when you have a human rider, who inconveniently is not fire proof.

"Are we going to be all right Windglider?" Kiri ask in a shaky voice. I didn't answer at first. "Windglider?"

"Do you want the truth, or what we're hoping not going to happen?" I asked finally. She glared at me. "We're probably going to crash." I said, slightly guilty. I mean, What else could I say? She wanted me to tell the truth. To avoid talking directly to her, I lifted my head out of my wings. I looked around then purple and white flames came directly at my face. I yelped and dove my head back under my wings. I looked at Kiri, who winced.

"Um Windglider?" She said softly. "Is there any way you could lighten the grip, just a little?" I looked at her slightly confused. "Um your grip."She pointed to her shoulders where I was holding her with my claws.

"Oh." I felt really guilty. "I'm sorry Kiri" I softened my grip on her shoulders.

"It's good." She muttered."I have a question, Why can't you just unfold your wings and fly us to safety?"

"I would, but if I do that, well two things. First, We're surrounded by fire, and may I remind you. Your not fire proof. Second, Well let's say if you survive the fire. We're going to fast for me to get you on my back and pull up before we crash."

"Then control your fire." Kiri said calmly. Wow. Human logic. I thought sarcastically. I unfurled my wings just a bit so I could poke my head through. I looked through the flames and saw the ground coming nearer and nearer.

"Brace yourself Kiri." I shouted to her over the winds. "I'm going to try to slow our fall but no promises. I looked down at her and she nodded. I closed my wings as tight as I could around her. The flicker of purple and white fire distracted me, but I managed to flip in the air so my head was facing down. "Let's hope this works." I muttered, I opened my mouth and let out a blast of dry ice. We were so close to the ground that it stuck to the light green grass. I kept on shooting until I ran out, but I had successfully made a place for me and Kiri to land that would cushion our fall a bit. I tucked my head into my wings and looked Kiri in the eyes. "We're going to be fine now, don't worry." I said reassuringly to her. Kiri nodded and grabbed onto my head. I embraced her touch and closed my eyes. "It's going to be alright." I heard a boom which meant that we successfully made it on the ground. Well, at least we didn't die. I thought before fading into blackness.


	3. Finding the falling so called rock

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Me and Toothless glided next to Valka and Cloudjumper. "Hey mom, Do you have any guess of what we're flying towards? I mean, It's nothing like we've seen before. It was white and covered in flames."

Valka shrugged, "In all my years i've never seen anything like it." She replied. "But we should get there pretty soon." Valka pointed, with her staff, at the approaching forest.

"Hey Hiccup!" A voice called, behind me. I heard the familiar sound of a deadly nadder. _Astrid. Astrid and Stormfly._ I thought to myself. I patted Toothless head, signaling him to slow down. Stormfly and Astrid caught up to us, easily.

"Hello my lady." I said with a smile and a teasing bow. "If I may ask, what brings you here?"

"Oh you know, helping the other vikings clean up the ice on Berk. Make sure the twins don't steal anything, what else? How about you?" Astrid asked. She smiled back at me.

"Nothing special, Valka and I saw a falling white rock that was covered in purple and white fire. So just a normal day in Berk." I laughed softly.

"White rock with flames." Astrid mused. "Sounds like the twins" I was just about to agree with her when I heard.

"What about us?" Tuffnut asked, coming up behind us.

"Yeah, I heard our names." Ruffnut said on the right. She exchanged a glance with Ruffnut. "Wait, I forgot why did we come here in the first place?" I sighed. _First Astrid, then the twins, what next? It wasn't that I didn't like Astrid, because I really do but seriously. The twins are the last things I wanted to see right now._

"Hello Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut. It's good to see you again." My mother said kindly. I had almost forgot she was flying with us. "How are you?"

"Because obviously we were not following Astrid and try to drop Magnus's sheep on her and Stormfly." Tuffnut said to his sister. He looked over at Valka and seemed to recognize her for the first time. "Oh hey Valka." Astrid glared at the twins fiercely. I knew that if I didn't do something soon they would either be chopped to bits by Astrid or full of spines and burned to a crisp by Stormfly. But then it dawned on me. I flew up beside them.

"Youve been stealing Magnus's sheep?!" I yelled at them. "Do you know how annoying it is to deal with the problems you make!" Toothless looked up at Hiccup with big green eyes. "Sorry bud" I patted him on the side of his head then turned back to the twins. "I've had just about enough of you two."

"Awkward." Ruffnut muttered to Tuffnut with a smirk. "Actually my dear friend Hiccup, You can't blame us for taking sheep that were perfectly out in the open, with no viking in sight. So Tuff and I just borrowed them to not drop them on Astrid and Stormfly."

"And, To add onto that," Tuffnut started. _Oh Thor._ I thought. "The viking who kept the poor sheep wasn't there, he was slacking on the job!"

"You two are complete mutton heads!" Astrid yelled at them. _Thank you Astrid, for stepping in_. I thought, smiling. "The reason that Magnus wasn't there is because he was sleeping! All vikings need to sleep sometimes!" She probably would have said more but my mother cut in.

"There!" Valka pointed with me staff at the falling, so called, rock still falling in the sky. But it was closer to the forest ground than ever. It entered the forest treetop and disappeared from view. There was a loud boom and a giant gust of wind threw us all back a few feet. "Well, It landed." Valka said. _Way to point out the obvious mom._ I thought.

"Hiccup! What was that?" It was Fishlegs and by the sound of wings, he brought friends. I tried turned Toothless around but he seemed to resist me. He finally gave in and turned around to face Fishlegs. Also Snotlout and Eret son of Eret.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled to me. "Let's talk later, and go check that" She pointed to the place where the flaming rock fell. "Fishlegs, all we know about it is that it was white, covered in white and purple flames and fell from the sky." Fishlegs eyes widened and he nodded. "Good." Valka muttered.

"Hiccup, do you have any clue what that is?" Fishlegs asked, quietly. "And why, if we don't know what it is, are we flying towards it?"

"Is dear little Fishlegs scared?" Snotlout taunted. "Me, i'm never scared." Just after he said that a terrible terror flew into his face. The small dragon coved Snotlout's full face making it impossible for him to see. He screamed. "Help! Help! Dragon attack!" The terrible terror yelped and flew off his face and back into the sky.

"You know, Snotlout. That was a pretty good look on you." Astrid said with a smile. We all burst out laughing. Then, while we were laughing, Toothless looked down at where the 'rock' had landed. He tensed up while he surveyed it.

"What is it bud?" I muttered to him. He made a low grumbling sound. For no reason, He folded in his wings and dove toward the ground. "Whoa! Toothless!" I yelled as we plummeted towards the ground. "What are you doing?!" He ignored me. Typical.

"Hey Hiccup. Mind telling us what you're doing?" Snotlout yelled after me. " 'Cause I don't think that was your so called plan."

"I don't know!" I yelled. I was getting a bit worried now because we were getting so close to the ground. I tried to make him pull up but he didn't budge. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. I heard the _woosh!_ Of air and then the flying feeling stopped. I opened my eyes, slowly and saw that I was on the ground with Toothless. I dismounted him. I heard a soft. _Crunch._ Under my feet and I looked down quickly. There was tiny bits of ice littering the ground, my eyes followed the path of ice. As the pieces and pieces got bigger, My eyes finally landed on something. It was pure white. And it seemed to be breathing.

"Oh gods." I said, very softly. I looked up at the other dragon riders and signalled them down. Valka got the message first and glided towards the ground. The others followed her, When my mother landed I pointed at the thing that we, so stupidly, called a rock. I heard her and some of the other riders gasp.

"This is boring." Snotlout muttered. He dismounted Hookfang and started to walk towards it. I heard the twins chuckle for a moment and I looked over at them.

"Barf, gas." Ruffnut said to her part of the dragon. Barf let out some green zippleback gas. The gas floated towards Snotlout.

"1, 2, 3. Now Belch, spark!" Tuffnut shouted.

"No don't….!" I yelled. The gas exploded and Snotlout was thrown forward. Right into the 'rock' "Great going twins."

"Oh you are so going to get it, No one, and I mean no one-" Snotlout probably would have said more but something came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest. Snotlout went flying into a tree while the rest of us started. "I'm alright!"

"Lucky us." I heard Astrid mutter. I smiled, then it soon faded away. I slowly walked towards the white blob on the ground. Then, I stopped and watched it slowly roll over. Something caught my eye, it was shaped like Toothless's tail and it was attached to the blob. _What is Thor's name?_ I thought. I started walking towards it again when it moved again. This time, it opened it pale blue eyes.

All around me I heard gasps. Then I hear the familiar sound of ice being stepped on. I looked over my shoulder, and my mother was standing behind me. She nodded and her gaze traveled back to the dragon. At least I thought it was a dragon. Most of it's head was still covered, so I could only see it's eyes. I shivered slightly. It moved , and then I could see it's whole head. It's head looked somewhat familiar but I didn't know how. Then, it opened it's mouth and it's mouth was illuminated with purple and white color. I knew that it was about to shoot.

 **Wind Gliders P.O.V**

 _One Nadder, One Gronkle, One Zippleback, One Rumblehorn, One Stormcutter. All have humans on their backs. On Monstrous Nightmare. Without a rider._ I thought in me head. _Oh, And one more dragon I can't see because it's blocked by ice_. I had just opened my eyes and, since I just battle a skrill, They weren't that impressive. I flicked my tail in annoyance, it stung from hitting that stupid boy into a tree. I looked at each of the dragons in turn when, a human slid off the Stormcutter and walked behind the scrawny one legged human. _You have one shot_ I thought to myself. _I have to protect Kiri at all costs._ I opened my mouth and prepared to fire at them. Just as I was about to shoot, I heard a very familiar roar come from behind the twig armed human. A pure black dragon, as black as night, Flew over the human's head at landed in front of him, wings spread out as far as they could. "Stop." He commanded. For some reason all the dry ice pulled back and I coughed on it. I raised my head to look straight into his green eyes.

"Who." I coughed. "May I ask are you?" He stood up a little straighter.

"Toothless, Alpha Toothless." He responded. I wanted to laugh in his face. _Toothless? What kind of name is that?_ I thought. The other part of me was thinking. _Alpha? He's claiming to be the Alpha. Is he_ _serious_ _? He looks pretty_ _serious_ _. I don't know._ I looked back at the other dragons had their head low a sign of respect.I looked back at Toothless and bowed my head slightly. "I believe you are telling the truth. But if you touch a single talon on Kiri, I'll bury you in ice and leave you for the wild boars." I snarled. And, to my suprise, He laughed.

"Consider me warned." Alpha Toothless said. "But who's Kiri?" He tilted his head a little bit when the two humans walked over walked over to him. "Oh, This is Hiccup." He tilted his head towards twig arms. "And this is Valka." He nodded towards the other human. I rolled my eyes and flicked my tail. "You can trust them, I promise." _Should I show them Kiri? I mean I kinda trust Alpha Toothless, And if he trust these humans I guess I should._ I sighed and started to unfurl my top wing, since I was laying on my other wing. I slowly dropped my other wing to the ground.

"This is Kiri." I said softly.


End file.
